


Perhaps in another life

by Izuspp



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, eruri - Fandom
Genre: Angst, M/M, eruri - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 21:09:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7656823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izuspp/pseuds/Izuspp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuando el amor de su vida abandona este mundo ¿qué más queda sino recordar?<br/>EruRi One Shot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perhaps in another life

**Author's Note:**

> Este escrito está dedicado a Asagi Kato quien fue la única participante y ganadora del Segundo concurso de fotos de portada en la página EruRi fans Español de Facebook. Su pedido fue un escrito trágico.  
> ¿Qué puedo decir? Yo nunca he escrito algo triste, como he dicho muchas veces soy más de comedia y fluff, espero no me haya quedado demasiado feo.  
> Asagi: ojalá te guste, lamento si no fui capaz de llenar expectativas.  
> Nota: El escrito se basa en un supuesto después de los acontecimientos luego del capítulo 83 del manga y en un futuro.

** Perhaps in another life **

 

   Se encontraba una vez más en aquel lugar: un bello prado poblado de flores de distintos colores y clases, la brisa fresca revolvía su cabello graciosamente y el sol calentaba lo justo para que la temperatura fuera agradable. A lo lejos se escuchaba el correr del agua cristalina de un río. Se respiraba paz y tranquilidad en ese hermoso lugar, pero lo que más llamaba la atención era el enorme árbol que se erguía justo en el centro, aislado de todos los demás, como si alguien lo hubiese plantado allí a propósito cientos de años atrás y el coloso de madera se ocupó de engrosar su tronco y aumentar su tamaño convirtiéndose en el amo y señor de ese prado. Sus frondosas ramas creaban una deliciosa sombra y justo a su pie, bajo ella, se encontraba el capitán de la legión de reconocimiento.

   Ya se le había hecho costumbre pasar sus días libres sentado bajo el gigantesco árbol, pasaba sus horas con la mirada fija en cualquier lugar, simplemente recordando. Rememorando tiempos mejores en los que pudo ser feliz, en los que tenía esperanza. Tiempos en los que sentía que si se esforzaban lo suficiente serían capaces de acabar finalmente con la pesadilla de los titanes, para lograr un mundo libre en donde pudiesen vivir en paz.

   Levi acariciaba el pasto y las flores a su lado, mientras recordaba los tiempos en los que había decidido seguir a Erwin, quien representaba el anhelo y motivo por el cual vivir. Al mirar el cielo, le era imposible no recordar aquellos azules ojos que le miraban con ternura solo a él, al sentir la brisa acariciando su piel, cerraba los ojos y podía recordar fácilmente, vívidamente, el toque de las manos del comandante, quien le sostenía fuertemente como si tuviese miedo de que al soltarlo se escapara de su lado para jamás volver; pero con delicadeza cuidándolo y protegiéndolo al ser lo más preciado para él.

   El hombre de cabello negro, podía sentir aun las caricias de aquellas manos, mismas que tantas veces tomaron las propias y las sostuvieron firmemente para consolarlo en sus momentos de desesperación. Porque sólo con Erwin se sentía humano, sólo a Erwin le mostraba su lado débil, sólo con él se daba el lujo de flaquear y mostrar su debilidad. Ya que sabía que el rubio no le juzgaba y le comprendía a la perfección.

   Era tanto lo que ambos hombres habían llegado a compenetrarse, que en muchas ocasiones siquiera tenían que hablar. Erwin era capaz de saber lo que Levi estaba pensando sin decir una sola palabra, y a Levi eso le molestaba al principio, pensaba que estaba siendo demasiado transparente; mas luego comprendió que Erwin solo le amaba. Le amaba tanto que sabía todo de él, le amaba tanto que procuraba hacer todo lo que le pudiera proporcionar algo de paz o felicidad.

   Y Levi, se atrevía a admitir que el sentimiento era recíproco, aunque no se atrevía a decirle de frente que, según él, su amor era mucho más intenso. Levi vivía por y para Erwin, era su motivo para seguir adelante. La promesa de una mejor vida, sus sueños de acabar con aquel caos para finalmente poder vivir juntos, Erwin era todo eso y más. Erwin era vida y esperanza, era libertad. Y para Levi, Erwin era el hombre más admirable y fuerte que conocía, no le importaba que el resto de la gente le llamara a él mismo “el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad”, Levi creía firmemente en que su comandante era quien se llevaba ese título; tal vez no en fuerza física, pero en espíritu de lucha nadie le ganaba.

   Y fue por eso que siempre pensó que él mismo moriría primero que Erwin. El capitán siempre pensó que si su muerte llegaba, esta sería protegiendo a Erwin, porque estaba dispuesto a dar la vida misma por el hombre que amaba, que a su vez era la única persona que podría traer libertad a la humanidad. Levi siempre pensó que sería el primero en irse y anhelaba que si el día de decir adiós a este mundo llegaba, no habría mayor felicidad y dicha que hacerlo por amor.

   Pero al parecer la vida había decidido burlarse de él una y otra y otra vez desde el momento en que nació. No solo había tenido la peor infancia y adolescencia, plagada de tristeza y desconsuelo, sin llegar a saber lo que era que alguien lo amara, si no que había perdido a todas y cada una de las personas que habían sido importantes para él en la vida.

   Sin embargo, al conocer a Erwin pensó que su mala racha había terminado. En poco tiempo había caído preso de la fuerza de voluntad y fortaleza del comandante, y se había dejado hechizar por la dulzura que era capaz de expresar. Levi por fin había encontrado a alguien quien lo amaba y a quien amar, y por vez primera en su vida supo lo que se sentía ser feliz.

   Y justo cuando estaba disfrutando de aquella felicidad, a pesar de que estaban pasando por momentos tan difíciles, esta se le escapó como si fuera agua que hubiese recogido en el cuenco de sus manos. Herido y cansado, intentó por todos los medios encontrar a su amado en medio del campo de batalla, luego de haber derrotado a decenas de titanes él solo, impulsado únicamente por el deseo de verlo vivo una vez más. Pero no fue capaz de hacerlo. Estando luego a punto de salvar a uno de sus subordinados con el suero, sus esperanzas fueron momentáneamente renovadas cuando otro de los soldados trajo hasta él a la persona por la que hubo estado luchando.

   Estaba vivo, aún había esperanza. Tenía los medios para salvarlo, sabía que no estaba siendo egoísta, sabía que era la mejor decisión. Y aunque todos se oponían a esta, hubiese sido capaz de luchar contra la humanidad entera si eso significaba que podía salvar a Erwin. Mas en su momento de euforia, no previó lo que podía pasar.

   Desde que había admitido que amaba a Erwin más que nada y más que a sí mismo, pensaba que él también tenía la capacidad de anteponerse a las necesidades y pensamientos del rubio, así como Erwin lo hacía con él; pero qué equivocado estaba. En el momento en el que estaba a punto de salvarle la vida, la consciencia regresó al comandante, Levi estuvo a punto de derramar lágrimas de felicidad al verle despierto una vez más, pero sabía que debía actuar rápido ya que estaba en peligro de muerte. Intentó acallarlo posando sus dedos sobre los secos labios del comandante, rápidamente le explicó la situación e inclusive fue capaz de regalarle una sonrisa. Una expresión llena de amor y felicidad que jamás le había mostrado antes. Pero esta se apagó tan rápidamente como apareció al escuchar el deseo de Erwin.

  Su último deseo.

    Levi se levantó de su lugar bajo el gran árbol y posó una de sus manos sobre el tronco. Aquel majestuoso árbol le recordaba la firmeza y fortaleza de Erwin. Gruesas lágrimas rodaban por las mejillas del capitán de la legión de reconocimiento, al recordar cómo el rubio estando al borde de la muerte, le había solicitado salvar la vida de su subordinado y no la propia, cómo al verlo rehusarse a seguir una de sus órdenes por primera vez en su vida, Erwin le rogó. Levi recordaba la súplica en sus ojos, recordaba lo mal que se sintió ya que si lo hubiese amado tanto como pensaba, probablemente hubiese adivinado que eso era lo que Erwin quería desde un principio, pensó que si lo hubiese amado tanto como lo creía, probablemente le hubiese desobedecido y lo hubiera salvado. Aunque tiempo después se dio cuenta que precisamente por amor fue que logró  llevar a cabo su voluntad y sacrificar su propia felicidad por la del comandante.

    El último deseo de Erwin se cumplió a como lo solicitó, así como el último deseo de Levi fue cumplido a su vez. Y fue su último también, porque sabía que al irse Erwin, su vida se esfumaba con él, así como había comenzado con él. Sabía que aunque su cuerpo se siguiera moviendo, aunque siguiera respirando, sería únicamente un cascarón vacío, un despojo de lo que alguna vez fue el hombre más fuerte de la humanidad.

   Y su última voluntad fue que le dejaran solo con Erwin en su momento final. Y así se hizo, Levi sobre aquel tejado y Erwin con la cabeza recostada sobre su regazo y la vida escapándosele a cada segundo. Levi derramando lágrima tras lágrima sobre su demacrado rostro, Erwin lamentando no tener fuerzas para levantar su único brazo y poder alcanzar el rostro de su amado. Entre sollozos y frustración, entre tristeza y desesperación, Levi pudo al menos sacar todo de su pecho, Erwin no dejaría este mundo sin saber todo lo que sentía por él, todo lo que significaba, todo lo que pasaría con él mismo una vez que se fuera.

   Y Erwin escuchó, y agradeció aunque ya no tuviese fuerzas para articular palabras, hubiese deseado poder pedirle a Levi que le regalara una vez más aquella amorosa sonrisa, pero simplemente no era capaz. Lo único que alcanzó a decir, fue un débil “lo siento”, seguido de un casi inaudible “gracias”. Confiando en que Levi fuese capaz de entender el mensaje completo.

   Y respirando profundamente, cerrando sus ojos con la imagen de la única persona a quien había amado, Erwin exhaló su conciencia y su vida. Para ya nunca más sentir dolor, para ya nunca más sentir frustración. El comandante de la legión de reconocimiento no tenía cómo agradecer el habérsele permitido morir en el regazo del hombre que había significado todo para él, que el último olor que pudo respirar fue el aroma de Levi, lo último que pudo ver fue su rostro expresándole todo el amor que le sentía, pudo morir arrullado por su voz, bañado en su llanto y lo último que logró sentir fueron los suaves labios contrarios posándose sobre los propios.

   Levi se encontraba una vez más en aquel hermoso prado, así como lo había estado haciendo desde hacía años. Bajo ese gran árbol, rodeada de fragantes flores, se encontraba la tumba de Erwin. Al hombre ese lugar le recordaba la paz y la felicidad que su amado le trajo en vida. Y a pesar del paso del tiempo, a pesar de que hacía años que la pesadilla había acabado, logrando salir victoriosos; no dejaba de pasar sus días libres en aquel lugar, recordando y reviviendo momentos. Y a pesar de que el tiempo no había dejado de transcurrir aunque muy lentamente, la tristeza que el embargaba era tan profunda como el momento en el que el único hombre a quien amó moría en sus brazos.

Y con lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas, como tantas otras veces, Levi se agachó mirando fijamente el lugar donde descansaban los restos de su amado. Susurrando…

—Tal vez en otra vida, merezca estar contigo. Tal vez en otra vida nos volvamos a encontrar.—

Y con el profundo deseo arraigándose cada vez más en su corazón, Levi se dedicó a esperar su muerte, día tras día, año tras año, década tras década; sin dejar de visitar aquella tumba y sin dejar de recordar. Muerto en vida, con paciencia se ocupó de esperar, con la firme esperanza de que al morir podría reencontrarse con aquel que le dio esperanza y que le mostró el camino para liberar a la humanidad…

 

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> La idea la tomé principalmente de un par de post que vi en Tumblr hace tiempo. En uno no sé cuál de los dos le decía al otro algo parecido al título de este escrito, y otro si no me equivoco era un headcanon de alguien que pensó que Erwin despertaría, le diría a Levi que le diera el suero a Armin y como compensación Levi les pidió que lo dejaran estar con Erwin a solas en sus últimos momentos. Siempre pensé que alguien debía desarrollar ese par de ideas, pero nunca pensé que lo iba a hacer yo…  
> Pues no sé qué tan trágico me pudo haber salido, a mi parecer un destino más trágico y peor que la muerte es tener que continuar viviendo sin un motivo, siendo solo un recipiente vacío que ya no siente nada más que tristeza, que no puede reponerse de la pérdida y vive por décadas lamentándose hasta que le llega la muerte la cual probablemente significa solo el fin y no un nuevo comienzo.  
> Confieso que al escribir se me hizo un nudo en la garganta y sí me puse bastante triste, sé que esto no es tragedia, simplemente algo triste, pero aun así espero no haber decepcionado. Y sinceramente espero que nada de lo aquí descrito se dé en el manga.  
> Asagi: gracias por pedirme esto ya que me obligaste a escribir sobre algo que no había escrito nunca. Espero que te guste a pesar de todo.  
> Una vez más me disculpo si el escrito no estuvo a la altura, pero créanme que su contenido sí fue difícil de redactar para mí, yo de verdad espero que Levi y Erwin puedan tener un buen final, ellos se lo merecen.   
> Apretando los dientes y con un nudo en la garganta, me despido.
> 
> ¡Nos leemos en otro escrito!  
> ~Izu~


End file.
